1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip, and particularly to a clipwhich resists deformation and thereby securely attaches a heat sink to an electronic device.
2. The Related Art
Many electronic devices such as Central Processing Units (CPUs) generate large amounts of heat during operation. This can deteriorate the operational stability of such devices. To overcome this problem, a heat sink is conventionally mounted to a CPU for removing heat therefrom. Various clips have been used for attaching a heat sink to a CPU.
Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional clip 1 comprises a pressing body 2 and two arms 3 depending from opposite ends of the pressing body 2. Each arm 3 defines lower and upper apertures 4, 5. The lower apertures 4 engage with corresponding tabs formed on a socket on which a CPU is mounted, for attaching a heat sink to the CPU. The upper apertures 5 receive a tool such as a screwdriver, to enable the lower apertures 4 to be engaged or disengaged. However, this kind of clip has low bending strength. Thus the heat sink cannot be firmly attached to the CPU, thereby reducing the effectiveness of heat removal.
Furthermore, repeated installation and removal of the clip results in elastic fatigue and excessive deformation occurring at its bending points. This results in unduly loose contact between the heat sink and the CPU. Thus the effectiveness of heat removal is again reduced.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a clip which has high bending strength to ensure firm attachment between a heat sink and an electronic device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a heat sink clip which is durable.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a heat sink clip comprises a body, and first and second arms depending from opposite ends of the body. The body comprises a curved portion, first and second spring portions extending from opposite ends of the curved portion, and a connecting portion between the second spring portion and the second arm. Each arm defines an aperture therethrough. A fin with a hole defined therethrough is stamped outwardly from the second arm above the aperture, for engaging with a tool. Two flanges extend upwardly from respective opposite longitudinal edges of the curved portion, thereby reinforcing the curved portion. Two longitudinal ribs are formed at respective opposite sides of the curved portion, thereby reinforcing the body.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiments of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: